Heaven's Waiting
by TrailBlazerFan4Life
Summary: Katie finds out that she has leukemia, and the boys plan to do their best to make Katie's last days ones to remember. Rated T, just cause.
1. The Bad News

**Yeah, this is short, I know. All my other chapters will be longer, cuz this is kinda a prologue-ish chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Mrs. Knight, boys…" The lady at the front desk hesitated. This was the worst part of her job: breaking the bad news. "Katie…has leukemia." She saw the mother's face. She was completely devastated, and there were already tears in her eyes. She ran off to the nearest bathroom, mascara running down her cheeks.

Next, the woman looked at the boys. The boy with the helmet looked confused, as if he couldn't believe it. The raven-haired boy next to him was flipping through a book, trying to find out how likely Katie was to survive. The boy with brown hair next to him was shaking. The teens had tears threatening to fall.

Unlike his friends, the boy with dirty blonde hair didn't have tears in his eyes. In fact, he was furious. "WHAT?" he screamed. "No, Katie can't have leukemia! Not her!" He pounded his fist on the glass sliding door, which shook from the impact. He soon slid to the ground, and sobbed violently. Two of his friends walked over to comfort him, while the other one with the book stayed behind.

"Wh-what kind?" the boy could barely ask. The woman gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Acute myelogenous leukemia," she replied. Logan's tears threatened to fall even more.

"She has…a 40% chance…of surviving…and it occurs more often with adults…and men…why Katie?" He walked over to a chair and started crying. She glanced at the brown-haired and hockey helmet-wearing boys and saw that they too were sobbing. Now, the woman was used to people having breakdowns and yelling, but it still broke their heart to see four teenage boys crying.

* * *

><p>Kendall remembered it so clearly. So clearly, in fact, that he would have nightmares about Katie's leukemia for the next week. It was only a day or two ago…<p>

"Guys, I'm back!" yelled Kendall, slamming the door shut. When no one responded, he remembered that the other boys were down at the pool and his mom was grocery shopping. But Katie…

"Katie! Are you home?" asked Kendall. He walked over to his sister's room, and what he saw scared him.

Katie was covered all over with bruises, and she was shaking. Her back was turned, so Kendall made sure not to startle the girl. "Katie…what happened?" The eleven year old turned to look up at her brother, and he saw that she had been crying. When he looked at her closely, she seemed unnaturally pale.

"Big Brother, why do I have so many bruises? I just took a shower?" she asked timidly. "Then, when I was reading a book, I got a paper cut. It wouldn't stop bleeding…" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He learned about something like this before. Some kind of cancer, but he couldn't remember the name of it. He knew it started with an L, but that was it.

All he knew was that Katie needed to go to a hospital.

He quickly called Mrs. Knight and his friends. Soon, he and Katie were in his truck, on their way to the nearby hospital.

And an hour or so, the woman told him the last thing he wanted to hear.

That Katie Knight, only eleven years old, had leukemia with less than half a chance of surviving.

* * *

><p><strong> I know, I have 2 other fanfics, but I just HAD to do this one! I couldn't wait! :]<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Eleven Days

**Urg...I'm tired. I had a swim meet this morning...**

**OMIGOODNESS! I just realized this is my fifth fanfic! That's a milestone for me! :D**

**I don't know that much about leukemia...or deaths...so I had to research like 90% of all the stuff about leukemia on Google.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It had been a few months since they found out about Katie being diagnosed with leukemia. And everyone was quieter and sadder in those months.

"How many days does she have left to live?" whispered James to the others. The boys were sitting near Katie's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up.

"They said roughly eleven days," replied Logan somberly.

"Oh," Kendall replied, emotionless. He must have been done crying for the day. Suddenly, he felt his sister stir, and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Hey guys," Katie said hoarsely. "I had the weirdest nightmare! I had bruises all over my body, and I found out I had leukemia…" She saw the look on each boy's face and quickly was saddened. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Her eyes were glistening, and she was holding on tightly to James and Kendall, who were the closest to her. She leaned on Kendall's shoulder, shaking violently as she made her brother's shirt damp. James rubbed her back to soothe her, but was also shaking.

"We need to be happier," Carlos quietly spoke up, although he himself didn't sound too happy. The other boys nodded.

"Katie, all of us agreed to do something every day while you're…_alive_," Logan choked. "We want to tell you about our favorite memories with you, you know, so you can remember us, up there…"

Katie nodded. That was the reason she loved these boys so much: they made the most of everything.

"Well, we decided that since you have…_eleven_ days left to live, we could tell you about each year that you were alive…" James didn't seem to like the word eleven that much today.

"So, today you're gonna talk about when I was born even though I wasn't technically one yet?" Katie asked, trying my best to keep conversation as light as possible.

Kendall smiled. "Yep, I guess."

* * *

><p><em>Five year old Kendall Knight was playing Power Rangers with his best friends Carlos and James, when his teacher, Miss Kaydeen, walked up to the boy.<em>

"_Kendall, your mom's in the hospital. Your dad's coming to pick you up."_

"_What? Why?" the kindergartener asked, eyes wide. "Did mommy get hurt? Did she get cancer?"_

_His teacher shook her head, smiling. "No, Kendall. You're a big brother now!" The boy looked confused for a moment, then exclaimed very loudly, "I'M A BIG BWOTHA! YAY I'M A BIG, BIG BWOTHA! THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE A LITTLE SISTAH!" Even when he was out in the parking lot with his dad, he was bouncing up and down excitedly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kendall, we're here!" Mr. Knight announced. He walked out of the car to unbuckle his son from the booster seat. Hand in hand, they walked into the hospital, into the long, seemingly endless hallway, then into the room 1101.<em>

_Once they were in the room, little Kendall ran as fast as his tiny legs could to hop up on the white bed._

"_Where's my sistah?" Mrs. Knight smiled._

"_Right here." Kendall was given a bundle of blankets, which made him confused. "My sistah's not here…" His mom smiled. Her son still couldn't pronounce some words correctly. She moved aside a few blankets to uncover a small, delicate face._

"_I was thinking of naming her Apple. What do you think?" asked Mrs. Knight._

_Kendall shook his head and screamed. "NO!" His mother gave him a quizzical look. "No, because worms live in apples. I don't want worms to live in Katie!"_

"_Katie? Why do you want Katie?"_

"_Well," started Kendall, as he pulled Mr. Knight over to the bed. "Jennifer, Jeremy, Kendall, and Katie!" he said, pointing to his mom, then his dad, himself, then the baby._

"_Hmm…" said Jennifer, feigning that she was deep in thought. Katie actually _did_ sound like a good name. "Katie it is!"_

"_Yay! I don't have a sistah who's all wormy!" Kendall jumped up and down. "When can I show Katie to Carlos and James?"_

_Jeremy Knight kneeled down to Kendall's level and placed his arm on his shoulder. "As early as you want. Just not–"_

"_Now!" his son screeched. "Now now now now!"_

"_No, Kendall," replied his father, shaking his head._

"_Pwease?" One of the few words that Kendall couldn't pronounce was 'please'. And whenever Kendall asked his parents for anything, it was _really_ hard to resist. _

Like that one day…

"_Mama, can I get a new hockey stick?"_

"_No."_

"_Pwease? Pretty pwease?_

"_Um…sure."_

"_YES!"_

"_But this is the last time, okay?"_

But then about three weeks later…

"_Mama, can I get a new video game?"_

"_Kendall, remember what I said?"_

_"I know, but this is the very last time, pretty pretty pwease?"_

"_Kendall!" Mrs. Knight groaned._

_"Yes mama?"_

"_Ugh, fine. But this is the VERY last time!"_

And then there was that other time…and the time after that, and the time after that, and the time after that…

_And so, when Kendall said that oh-so-famous word, of course, Mama Knight caved in._

"_Sure, Kendall. Just don't drop her. Please." Kendall nodded his head quickly while Mr. Knight, still slightly confused, was dragged out by Kendall, who was holding little baby Katie in his arms._

* * *

><p>Katie started giggling, earning her confused looks. "Mom always said that the reason I have a 'gambling mind' is because Kendall dropped me on that day. She always mumbles that she shouldn't have trusted a five year old."<p>

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, she's right about that. By the way, where is mom?" Right on cue, Mrs. Knight walked in, a beaming smile on her tear-stained face.

"I didn't want to interrupt Kendall's story," she explained. Katie looked up at Mama Knight, about to ask her something.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why did you want to name me Apple?"

"Well, your cheeks were red, like an apple," her mother replied.

Katie blushed. "Mo-om!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Anyways…" He looked at his watch. "It's lunchtime, so can we go to McDonald's for lunch?" His mother nodded.

"Yes, but don't get an ice cream sundae. You four have been eating many of those lately," she remarked.

"Mom, _pwease_?" Mrs. Knight laughed.

"Kendall, really. That stopped working ten years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, the reason Kendall wanted to show Katie to Carlos and James is because Logan moved to Minnesota in 3rd grade. <strong>

**And the part about Kendall not liking apples because they were full of worms...I always pictured a worm wearing glasses sticking out of an apple when I was little. :] Yeah...**

**And the hospital room number? 1101? You know, Katie's eleven, and Kendall's telling the story about how she's 'one' year old?**


	3. Halloween and Candy Bars

**Well, it's late. And I'm about to sleep. Like, I'm practically forcing myself to stay awake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Carlos was sitting on his bed, staring at his own Big Time Rush calendar. This month, they were showing all four guys in suits, looking worry-free.

_I wish we could be worry-free now,_ he thought. _I wish there was no such thing as leukemia._ He played with a toy absentmindedly. When he glanced down, he noticed he was holding a tiny teddy bear. On its head was a black hockey helmet. It was holding a corndog in one hand and a hockey stick in the other. It had a tiny necklace with the letters KC, which stood for Katie and Carlos, on it. _From Katie_. He smiled, then immediately started to frown.

Ten days. She had only ten days to live.

All four boys planned to make the most of those ten days, they all knew.

"Hey, Carlitos, you okay?" the teen turned around to see Kendall at the door. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking." Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Sure? Well, we're gonna visit Katie soon, just to let you know." The Latino got up out of his bed to follow Kendall.

"Bye, KC, " He silently said to the bear. Carlos knew that the little teddy bear could be one of the last things he would ever get from her.

* * *

><p>The first thing Katie did when she saw the boys walk through the door was ask them, "So, what're you guys gonna talk about today?" Carlos hopped in the chair nearest her.<p>

"I dunno. But I'm telling the story today!" Carlos seemed so happy; Katie loved that about him.

She laughed. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You're telling me about what I did when I was two years old…but you don't know what you're gonna talk about?"

"Yeah…wait! I'll tell you about that Halloween when you were two years old!" exclaimed Carlos.

James chuckled. "I remember that Halloween." Kendall smiled and agreed. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"This is all news to me. I moved to Minnesota in third grade. Nice to know how crazy you guys were before you knew I existed though," he commented.

* * *

><p><em>It was about four o'clock on the night of Halloween. To be more specific, Katie's first Halloween. The Knights had planned on having her trick-or-treat last year, but she became sick that day. <em>

_Currently, Katie seemed very interested with her sparkly red shoes and was playing with her braids with one hand and sucking her thumb on the other hand._

_There was a knock on the door, followed by squeals of excitement. It was obviously his friends coming over to go trick-or-treating with Kendall. Kendall sprinted over to the door, almost knocking down the container holding all the candy in the process._

"_TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL MY FEET, GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" sang Carlos as loudly as he possibly could._

_James continued screaming/singing, "IF YOU DON'T, I DON'T CARE, I'LL PULL DOWN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" The three boys thought that song was the funniest thing in the world ever since a classmate named Jared introduced it to everyone._

"_Guys! Come inside!" Kendall shut the door behind them and led them to the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Knight 'awwhed' at the sight of all four kids._

_They were all dressed as 'The Wizard of Oz' characters. Katie was Dorothy, Kendall was the scarecrow, Carlos was the lion, and James was the tin man. Actually, the Knights' cat, Marshmallow was also trick-or-treating as the dog Toto. The cat was sitting inside a basket, not looking happy at all._

"_Are you kids ready to go trick-or-treating?" exclaimed Mr. Knight with enthusiasm._

"_YEAH!" the boys yelled. Katie had no idea what was happening._

"_Katie," Kendall said gently. "You're supposed to scream 'yeah!"_

"_Yeah, just like us!" added Carlos._

_Katie nodded. "Weaw."_

"_No, Katie, 'yeah', not weaw, yeah," James coaxed._

_Katie's parents had to laugh. The boys were doing their best to make Katie say yeah, but she hadn't spoken a single _real_ word yet…_

"_Hawoween __**(Halloween)**__." The Knights looked up. Wait…_

"_Katie's first word!" exclaimed Kendall._

"_Yeah."_

"_Katie's _second_ word!" exclaimed Carlos._

"_Fun! Candy. Hawoween, yeah!"_

"_Katie's first…uh…sentence…" Mr. Knight trailed off. James smiled proudly._

"_I did it! I made Katie speak!" he exclaimed. Carlos disagreed. "Not really…"_

"_Yeah!" James argued. "When I told her to say yeah, she spoke!"_

"_Yes, she did speak, but she didn't say 'yeah'!" countered Carlos._

"_Yeah, but at least _I_ wasn't the one who–"_

"_Boys, boys, calm down!" Mr. Knight stepped in between the two, sensing they were about to fight. "Do you want to stay here the whole night or go out and trick-or-treat?" Kendall stood there, rolling his eyes._

"_Yeah guys, you don't wanna ruin Katie's first Halloween, do ya?" James and Carlos shook their heads and they finally set out to go trick-or-treating._

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys, I have the best idea eva!" exclaimed Kendall. "We should try to get as much candy as we can this Halloween!" His best friends agreed as they walked over to Mrs. Majecowsky's house.<em>

"_Hello boys, oh and Katie! How adorable you look!" the elder woman exclaimed. She handed each boy a fun-sized Hershey's bar. "And for you, Katie…" she turned around to get a small box. When she turned around again, she had a king sized chocolate bar in her hand. The three boys stared bug-eyed at the thing while little Katie happily placed it in her bag._

"_Aww, why'd _she _get a giganto candy bar and not us?" asked Carlos._

"_I don't know, but it's not like every other house in this entire neighborhood will give _Katie_ a king sized candy bar!" replied Kendall._

_Sadly for the boys, everyone in the entire neighborhood _did _give Katie bigger sizes or better candies than the other boys. When they got home, Mrs. Knight saw that the boys were evidently unhappy, while on the other hand, Katie was beyond thrilled._

"_Hi boys, how was it?" she walked over to the four kids, giving her husband a quick kiss._

"_Fun…" replied James halfheartedly._

"_Yeah," mumbled Kendall. His mother could also hear Carlos mumble something about fun-sized candy._

"_Fun!" Exclaimed her daughter, dancing around happily. "Candy, candy, candy!" She walked up to Mrs. Knight to show her what she got. A king sized Hershey's bar, a king sized Crunch bar, a king sized Snicker's bar, a king sized…_

_She almost had a heart attack. What were her neighbors thinking? Were they _trying _to make her daughter die of too much chocolate or something?_

_Mrs. Knight looked up at Katie. Her big brown eyes seemed a little sad. "Kat-Kat, what's wrong?" She pointed over to the boys, who were sulking. They were taking out all their candy, placing it on the floor, then staring at Katie's trick-or-treat bag._

_Then, she saw something that she would always remember happen. Katie toddled over to the boys, bag in hand. She plopped on the ground, emptying the bag while the boys watched intently. She pointed to the candy, then to each of the boys. "Candy. Fow woo. __**(For you.)**__"_

_Mrs. Knight looked over at Mr. Knight, who was already getting the camera. "This one is _so _going on the _Katie's First Halloween _page of the scrapbook!_

* * *

><p>"Wait…I gave you guys my king sized Hersey bars? <em>What<em> was I thinking?" asked Katie dramatically.

Logan pouted. "You gave _them _candy bars? What did I ever do to you?"

"Logan…we didn't even know you existed at that time."

"I know. Still, I want a Snickers bar."

"Course you do, Logan. But you'll never get one." Katie giggled at James' response.

"Wait. James, you were the tin man? I thought you said you hated the Wizard of Oz, _and _the color silver." Logan smirked.

"Well, it gives me nightmares, okay? I mean, a witch going like, 'I'm _melting_!' and a person getting killed by a flying house? What, isn't that scary?" Everyone laughed.

"Well, why don't you like silver?" questioned Katie.

"It reminds me of tacos."

"What?"

"Yeah…tacos. And I hate tacos."

Carlos stared at him, confused. "O…kay…"

"Hehe…yeah," said James, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Boys, visiting hours are over," a nurse said as she opened the door. They nodded and went out, kissing my cheek and crying a little.

Those boys were weird. And I knew it. I was _proud _of it. And those boys were basically my brothers, with me through anything.

And I knew that I would make my last days on Earth the best ones ever for me, and for the boys.

Especially for the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Omigod. I just <em>loved <em>BTMovie. They look good in suits. :P**

**Anyways, I should probably stop getting sidetracked with Fanfiction while I'm doing homework...**

**In the next chapter, Logan's gonna be in the flashback thing! Yaaay!**

**And Noooo! Report cards for 2nd trimester are gonna come out kinda soonish.**


	4. Hortense's First Day

**This is creepy. It's so LONG...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I lay in my bed, not able to sleep any more. I stared up at the white ceiling, the white walls, the white door. Every single thing was white. I desperately wished I was in 2J again. I mean, I would just stay here, on this bed the whole day, knowing that I had almost no hair. And I was always tired because of my leukemia and the fact that I couldn't sleep well.

I always waited for visiting hours to start, at around eight. In the meantime, I looked through some mail I got from Big Time Rush fans. The news had gotten out, and everyone was sympathizing for the boys, especially Kendall. And recently, most of the fan mail had been for me.

_Dear Katie,_

_I know what it's like to have leukemia. I had leukemia, too. But no matter what, remember that everyone is with you. Everyone. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, BTR's fans, anyone who knows about leukemia…everyone. When I had leukemia, everyone in my family was worried. I told them to stay positive. That's what I'm telling you to do. Stay positive, Katie._

_From,_

_Ben Williams, age 11_

I smiled. It was nice to know people my age were going through the same thing I was.

A woman was talking on the TV screen, as a picture of the boys sat on the corner. "…And Kendall Knight, from the hit boy band Big Time Rush has announced that his little sister, Katie Knight, eleven, has been diagnosed with leukemia. Anything is appreciated. Call this number if you would like to help." A number flashed on the bottom. I turned off the TV. I'd seen that so many times. And so far, I had gotten tons of fan mail, flowers, a few pictures from young Big Time Rush fans, and even a few toys. I loved how much people cared.

There was a loud knock on the door, signaling the visiting hours had started. In came all four boys, carrying at least ten presents each. They placed them on my bed, saying it was from their fans to me. Wait…at least 40 presents…for me? My eyes became a little watery. "Thank you guys…and all of your fans, too," I added.

"Well, aren't you gonna open them?" asked Carlos, beaming. I nodded.

When I was done opening all 46 presents, there were 5 card games, 14 homemade pictures, 17 Pop Tiger magazines, 3 books (the Hunger Games series), and 7 dresses, which I loved, by the way. "Oh my gosh, now I'll have something to do after visiting hours are over!" I exclaimed with a raspy voice. The four walked over to me and I weakly hugged them.

"So…what are you gonna talk about today?"

"Me!" exclaimed Logan. For once, Kendall, Carlos, and James agreed.

"And that is because…"

"You were three, which means we were seven…" started James.

"Oh! That's the year you moved to Minnesota!" I exclaimed. Logan nodded, approving what I said.

"Yep. And well, let's say that the day you met me was interesting…

* * *

><p><em>Hortense Mitchell was eight years old, and he had already lived in three places. Until he was three years old, he lived in Washington with his dad. When he got killed in a car crash, he moved down to Oregon to live with his mom and cousins until the age of eight. His mom found a job that happened to be in Minnesota. And Hortense found it funny that he had never lived in a warm state yet.<em>

_He was sitting in the back seat of his mother's white car, staring out at the snowy sidewalks of Minnesota, overwhelmed and nervous. It was his first day of a new school. And in all his seven years of living, he had only made two best friends because he was much too shy._

"_Hortense, there's your new school," announced Ms. Mitchell, pointing at a large building with brick walls. There was a large sign that said _**Hellen Moso Elementary School** _and had a picture of a moose underneath. Yay, he was a Hellen Moso moose…_

"_C'mon, Hortense, you don't want to be late for school, do you?" joked his mom. They were already early, because her son wanted to be. He hopped out of the car with his hockey-themed roller backpack and headed inside the school waving to his mother._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why, hello there. What's your name?" asked the young woman sitting at the office desk. Her nametag said <em>Front Desk: Carrie Schonley_. _

"_Hortense Mitchell," replied the boy timidly. The lady nodded then typed something into her computer._

"_Hm…Hortense Mitchell. You're in third grade, right?" He nodded. "Okay, you're in room 3D. Do you know where that is?" she asked kindly. He shook his head, so she stood up. "Well then, I'll show you!" _

_She took his hand and led him down a long hall with bright-colored billboards that said 'Welcome Back, Moose!' and 'Hope your summer was fun!' When they finally stopped, Hortense looked inside the classroom. It was still rather empty, besides the teacher. There were three other boys that were already there, sitting in a small circle, talking._

"_Summer was fun!" exclaimed Kendall. "My family got to go to Hawaii and I swam with dolphins! Katie couldn't because she was too little," he added._

"_I got to go to Florida," stated Carlos proudly. "I went to Disney World and took pictures with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Peter Pan, Dumbo, Lilo and Stitch, and Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" He took off his helmet, placed it on the ground, and got out an autograph book from it. He showed his best friends the signatures, grinning._

"_And last but not least…James Diamond!" exclaimed Kendall, giggling. James was looking anxious to say where he had been._

"_I went to Canada!" he exclaimed. "I got to see a hockey game with my cousin Justin, who's twelve."_

_The three continued discussing their summers as a certain thin, pale boy walked into the room._

_The teacher, wearing a black pencil skirt and bright yellow blouse, walked over to the boy. "Oh, hello there! Are you new?" the woman, named Miss Summers, asked. Her named was yet another ironic reminder of every third grader's famous season. Hortense nodded._

"_What's your name?" She must have spoken a little bit too loudly, because the three boys looked over to the two near the door._

"_Hor-Hortense Mitchell, miss," he quietly said._

"_Hortense," muttered James. "What kinda name's that?"_

"_It reminds me of an elephant," added Kendall, "from Horton Hears a Who."_

"_Guys! Be nice. _He _might be nice. What's that saying? Don't judge a cover by its book or something like that?"_

"_Actually, it's don't judge a book by its cover," corrected James. Carlos nodded._

"_Well, that's what I mean. We should be nice. We weren't nice to James when he came, were we?" Kendall shook his head. "So we should be nice." The other two, although surprised by Carlos' mini speech, agreed. At the same moment, Hortense timidly walked over to the boys._

_"Um…hi…" the boy timidly spoke._

"_Hi! I'm James Diamond. He's Kendall Knight and the boy with the helmet is Carlos Garcia. They're my friends."_

"_I'm…Hortense Mitchell. I don't really have that many friends." All three immediately felt bad for the boy._

"_Well, we can be your friends!" exclaimed Kendall._

_The new boy shook his head. "Are…are you sure? I mean, I can just–"_

"_No, really. We can become best friends forever, even through middle school and high school!" exclaimed Carlos._

"_Um…okay," said Hortense, hesitantly._

"_Yay! Now I can show you my sister Katie when we get home!" exclaimed Kendall. Hortense became confused for a moment._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't you know my mom's babysitting ya while your mom works," explained Kendall. "Plus, Carlos and James are also babysitted by mom._

"_I don't like the word babysitted. Say taken care of instead. It's embarrassing!" James frowned. Since he was in third grade, he thought of himself as a 'man.'_

_Kendall laughed. "Well, this school useta be called Maria Paul School. The school mascot was a beaver."_

_Carlos spoke up. "Now we're the Hellen Moso meese!" _

"_Actually, it's moose," Hortense corrected._

"_What? But moose is one moose. Meese is two moose." Carlos was obviously confused. "You know, moose, meese, goose, geese, mouse, meece!" Kendall and James looked at the two boys, amused._

"_Uhm, it's moose, moose, goose, geese, mouse, mice…" Hortense trailed off._

_Carlos stuck his tongue out at him playfully, and for the first time, the eight year old smiled. All four boys giggled._

_Miss Summers was watching all four boys talking to each other. Most of the other students had come in already, but the four didn't seem to notice. The teacher knew that these boys would be best friends _forever_._

_And she also knew that she had a _lot_ of trouble coming her way._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, we're home!" exclaimed Kendall, slamming the door shut. He blushed. "I mean…MOM, we're home!" Mrs. Knight walked into the hallway, holding three year old Katie in her arms.<em>

"_Hi there, boys! Oh, you must be Hortense Mitchell! I was talking to your mom a bit when you moved here," she exclaimed. "I was just trying to help Katie read, but it's not working that well."_

"_I could try," offered Hortense. His friends stared at him, and he shrugged. "It's worth a try."_

"_Katies…" James looked at Kendall. "No offense, Kendall, but Katie doesn't like reading. All of us have tried teaching her, but she throws temper tantrums and everything!'"_

"_Howtense?" asked Katie. She pointed at the boy._

_Carlos smiled. "Now she knows all of our names! Katie, can you say all of our names?"_

_Katie giggled. "Kendawl, James, Carwos, and Howtense! I know all of yah names!"_

"_Yeah, so is it okay if Hortense tries to help you read, Katie-Kat?" James always called Katie Kat when he tried to convince her._

"_Umm, fine," sighed Katie. She ran over to the raven-haired boy and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the living room._

_Mrs. Knight smiled. "Hortense seems like a nice boy."_

_Kendall nodded. "Yeah…mom…we're gonna be best friends even past middle school and high school! We're gonna die all together, best friends!"_

_Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"_

Carlos nodded. "Yep. All four of us!"

"_Not that I wanna die any time soon…" James frowned. "I want people to see 'the face' first! I need to be famous and become a singing superstar first!" Everyone was used to James chanting about his future, and the boys groaned._

"_Well, dude, while you talk about something that probably won't happen, we're gonna go check on Hortense and Katie," sighed Kendall, rolling his eyes._

* * *

><p>"<em>Katie, good job! Repeat after me. The mommy kitty told baby Katie…" started Hortense.<em>

"_The mommy Katie told baby kitty!" exclaimed Katie. Hortense had found a children's book that was titled 'Kitty Katie' and thought found something to work with._

"_No, Katie, but that was really close! Look, kitty's first, then Katie."_

"_So, it's the mommy kitty told baby Katie?"_

"_Yes! Good job, kitty! I mean…Katie!" Hortense smiled. "Now, on to the next part. The mommy kitty told baby Katie, 'Little Katie, you have to go to bed.'" Katie repeated the sentence perfectly._

"_Kit Kat, wow, you actually read!" exclaimed Carlos, sprinting over to the two. She smiled proudly and spoke._

"_Hortense said I could read the book to you guys if I could read!"_

_Kendall, James, and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged. They've heard Katie read before, and let's say it wasn't the most entertaining and understandable thing ever._

"The…cow…mommy what's that say? Cow? Oh, okay. The…cow…ate…mommy does that say ate? It does? The cow ate…apples! I know, mommy, it says carrots, but apples taste better!

_Okay, it was pretty entertaining._

"_Hortense, can I read now?" questioned Katie. Hortense nodded and grabbed the book. He sat cross-legged, holding the book open for Katie to see._

"_Once upon a time, there was a cat. Her name was…Katie! Hey, that's my name!" Hortense encouraged Katie to keep reading. "One night, Katie cat was drinking milk. Her mommy said…hey, James, you call me Katie cat! The mommy kitty told baby Katie, 'Little Katie, you have to go to bed.' She did."_

_The story went on about other pointless stuff about the cat going to school and making friends. The others occasionally nodded, so it wouldn't seem like they weren't paying attention._

"_Good job, Katie!" exclaimed Hortense loudly, most likely to get his friends' attention._

"_Yeah, Katie that was awesome!" exclaimed Carlos. He must have actually been paying attention since he sounded enthusiastic. He always had a thing for kittens, so that must have been why._

"_Wow Katie!" Kendall hugged his sister._

_James nodded. "Katie-Kat, awesome!" Katie ran over to her mom to tell her about the accomplishment._

_It was almost four o'clock, and Ms. Mitchell was at the door._

"_Bye Hortense!" exclaimed Kendall happily._

"_Bye, Kendall. Tell Katie good job, okay?"_

"_Yep. But you know, for the next bazillion times that you visit my house, Katie's gonna ask you to hold a book for her as she reads a story about a cat going to school."_

"_Yep. It's what I do. And promise me you'll try to stay awake while she reads. You were about to sleep so I basically had to yell 'good job Katie' to the whole entire world."_

_"Well…eh…no promises."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...that ending sucked. :P Anyways this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written so...REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>


	5. Charm Bracelet

**Ugh, I got braces today. During Spring Break! So now I get to spend a few days of Spring Break with sore teeth...**

**Oh yeah! I found it funny when I found out there's this guy named Logan a grade or 2 higher than me. He has a sister named Camille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I looked at my Big Time Rush calendar that was hanging on the hospital wall. I looked at today's date, and was utterly shocked.

It was my birthday.

I had planned for this day ever since I was eleven. My birthday party was supposed to be traveling around Lego Land, going to Universal Studios, then going to Sea World. I was going to celebrate it with my mom and the boys that were basically my brothers.

But no, all that had to be shattered, because of me. I was the one that ruined my own birthday. Wasn't it ironic?

I had to spend my birthday on this hospital bed. I can't ride in the carts in Lego Land, I'll never get to go on the Revenge of the Mummy ride, and those Sea World tickets that are on my desk will never be used.

I heard someone softly tap on the door, and in came mom, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. They were all wearing party hats, and Kendall was holding two neatly wrapped presents in his hand.

"Happy birthday to you," sang James.

Carlos hopped up and down. "Happy birthday to you."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Katie. "Happy birthday Baby Sister."

"Happy birthday to you!" Logan finished singing. I smiled at the guys. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone; I was finally turning twelve, but I had limited days on this world. And that reminded me of how many days left I had to live.

In eight days He was gonna meet me up there, up in those big, pearly white gates, standing on the puffy white clouds. He would ask me if I had been good down here and look in his big book. He would mention the times I had blackmailed Bitters and pranked my brothers, but hopefully the gates would open.

When I was little, I always pictured heaven as floating white clouds with everything that I wanted: vanilla ice cream, zebras, apple pie, swimming pools, teddy bears, hockey rinks, free clothes, and my own house. I had planned it all out, that the house never had to be cleaned and it was all lavender and perfect.

Everyone wore a long, shiny white gown that went all the way down to their feet and fluffy wings. And everyone was given the chance to become a guardian angel. If they said yes, they were given a list of names and were to choose up to four people. They went down to earth and watched over the people. Ahem.

Yeah…I thought that out a little _too_ much…

I looked up at Kendall, who looked slightly concerned. I must have been quiet for a while.

"I'm fine, Big Brother. I'm just thinking." He must have heard that sentence often in these past few days. I stretched out and yawned. "So…my twelfth birthday…" The boys nodded enthusiastically.

"We've talked to the doctors," piped up James, barely able to hide his excitement.

"They said that we can still have your dream birthday party!" exclaimed Carlos. I widened my eyes.

"WHAT?" I practically screamed.

"And," added Logan, "We got you this!" He got the present from Kendall's hand and placed it on my lap. I opened it and found…

I giggled. "Oh my gosh, a wig! Thanks." My hair had long since fallen out, and I was always embarrassed by this, so I always wore a baseball cap. "It looks just like my old hair."

Mom spoke. "But sweetie, if you don't feel well or even if you're just tired, tell us, okay? The doctors said not to push it too much." I nodded, promising I'd do so.

I stood up. "Now," I was a little wobbly from being in bed for so long. "Off to Lego Land!"

* * *

><p>Once me, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Mama Knight, and Katie set foot in Lego Land, paparazzi swarmed us. Who told them that we're gonna be here?<p>

Kendall and I held on to Katie as we walked to the entrance. Katie's mom snapped a quick picture of her and we were on our way.

"Katie, where do you want to go?" asked Kendall. He was swinging Katie's arm back and forth.

She smiled. "The driving school!" Every time we went here, the first place we went to was the Driving School. Katie always was independent and thought of the place as training for when she could actually drive. Plus, the place is just cool.

Carlos, Logan, and I hopped into our own carts while Katie and Kendall rode together. Katie insisted on driving and Kendall caved in.

As we were driving, fans took several pictures with their iPhones. I chuckled as Carlos ran into the side, rolling onto the grass. Logan, of course, went WAY under the speed limit. Even on a kid course…

* * *

><p>Next, we ran over to tall 'towers'. It had two people to a seat, and people had to manually pull on a rope to get to the top. It was actually pretty entertaining, for some reason.<p>

We went on the Sky Cruiser next. There was a line, but we got the "Popstars with a little sister that has leukemia" treatment and everyone moved out of the way.

Everyone looked at Katie sympathetically. She either ignored the looks or didn't see them. She actually seemed happy, which made me smile for a moment. Little kids always had that innocence to them that killed me…

"Logan," Katie looked up at me with her puppy eyes. I must have been zoned out for a while because Kendall and Carlos were sitting by each other, most likely so Carlos wouldn't fall off, and James was sitting in the next chair. Mama Knight was watching us from behind the fence. "C'mon!" She smiled, dragging me over to the chair. I took off my cap and placed it on her head so the wig wouldn't fall.

As everyone was waiting for the man to check if everyone was buckled up, Katie spoke.

"Logan…"

"Yes, Katie? Do you feel sick?" I was immediately worried. She shook her head and laughed.

"No. I just wanted to say…thanks. Thanks to you and the other guys and mom for letting me come here."

"We wouldn't want you to spend your birthday in your bed, would we?" I smiled. To our right I heard Carlos yell.

"Guys, let's have a contest! First one to the top wins!" Katie and I looked at each other, nodding our heads.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>In the end, all of us "tied". In other words, Logan and I won but the others wouldn't admit it.<p>

Next, all of us went to Universal Studios. Mom had left to shop for some T-shirts and other things. We were walking down a path when something caught my eye. I tugged on Carlos' sleeve.

"Yeah, Katie?" I pointed over to a small mechanical Dalmatian that was doing flips and walking around as it barked.

"Can I have that mechanical dog over there? It's cute." He looked at his friends who overheard me talking. Logan, of course, nodded. He caved in _way_ too easily. James rolled his eyes, as did Kendall, but they let me get it.

"What should I name it?" I asked after I bought the toy.

"How about…" started Carlos, "KJCLK?" Everyone stared at him weirdly. "What? It stands for Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie!"

"Uh, sure…" No one could think of a better name for it, so its name became…KJCLK…

* * *

><p>We first went on the Jurassic Park ride. During the 85 foot drop at the end, James made sure to place his hand on my head so Logan's hat and my wig wouldn't fall. Later, when we saw the picture they took during the ride, we laughed at Kendall's face. He had looked scared out of his mind.<p>

"I _wasn't_ scared though," defended Kendall.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure…"

Next, the five of us walked over to the Revenge of the Mummy rollercoaster. It was their favorite ride, but it was my first time. I was just barely tall enough to ride.

It was a really long line. Apparently, adults didn't know who Big Time Rush or Katie Knight was. Not that I was complaining, though. I'd never been on a rollercoaster before. As the line moved, I trembled a little. Just a few more steps and we'd be inside. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all in front of me, while James was behind me. He must have saw me shaking, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Katie-Kat, you okay?" James looked at me, worried. He always knew if I was lying or not, so I just told him right away.

"I'm scared…It's my first time riding a real rollercoaster." He nodded knowingly.

"I rode my first rollercoaster when I was twelve," he admitted. I was honestly surprised.

"You? James Diamond, the _fearless_ James Diamond, rode his first rollercoaster at age twelve?"

"Shh. It's just a secret between you and me, okay?" The line moved again, and I was about ten feet away from the entrance. "I was afraid to go on rollercoaster 'cause I have to protect _the Face_." He did the jazz hands and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, Katie. We'll be by you during the ride," he said in a more serious tone. I nodded but gulped as I became five feet away.

Four…three…two…one…

James squeezed my hand as we hopped in our seats. I took off my wig and hat. I placed them in my bag so it wouldn't fly off.

After the ride, I smiled. "Oh my gosh, that was so fun!" I squealed. The guys laughed as I exclaimed, "Let's ride again!"

* * *

><p>Our final destination was Sea World. Of course, everyone wanted to go to Journey to Atlantis, a rollercoaster, first. After the rollercoaster, we went to the dolphin show. We were soaked, but all happy. My mom was smart and brought us towels to cover us as we watched.<p>

We watched the sea lion show, then the Shamu show afterwards. We were far from done with rollercoasters for today.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when I was already in my hospital bed, I sighed. I was lonely. Visiting hours were over and I had already hugged everyone and thanked them several times. I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep.<p>

I looked around at my familiar hospital room. There were dozens of colorful balloons and streamers on the walls. A gift was on the table near me, untouched. I forgot that was even there.

The present was small, no thicker than a chapter book and no wider than my hand. It was a silver box, with the letters _KK_ on it. It must have stood for Katie Knight. I took off the lid and saw a simple gold bracelet. I was slightly confused. It was plain, there was nothing on it, and I knew the boys would look for something colorful.

I glanced at the table again and saw another smaller box. I opened it and saw several charms. I counted out nine: a Lego charm, the Universal Studios logo, an orca, the number 12, a Dalmatian, and the letters K, J, C, and L, all in little hearts. I put all the charms on my bracelet and placed it around my wrist. It fit perfectly. I lay on the bed again, playing with the heart charms.

I smiled as tears went down my eyes. I silently thanked them, along with my mom for talking to the doctors. I would always remember this day up there.

"Best birthday party ever," I whispered. Finally, I started sleeping with my favorite bracelet protecting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...this was way too long for me...I didn't have flashback thingie because 1) I honestly couldn't think of one and 2) it would have been WAY too long.<strong>

**I remember when I went to Lego Land, Hollywood Studios, and Sea World. I was little, but I still remember it. :D**

**I actually got one of those toy puppy thingies, but BTR didn't exist then, and I never actually named it. I'm calling it KJCLK from now on! :) I never really went on the Revenge of the Mummy rollercoaster though. I don't like rollercoasters...yeah...**


	6. Picture Perfect Memories

**I have no idea why, but I felt like the guys shouldn't visit Katie on this day. Couldn't think of what they should do there. :P ****Also, I skipped when Katie was four years old cuz I was too excited for her first day of kindergarten!**

**This chapter's mostly a flashback!**

**Erm...I don't own BTR or ...Nemo... I keep forgetting about disclaimers, so that goes for all my other chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I had just woken up to get a glass of water. Trudging over to the kitchen sink, I noticed that all of my friends were awake. They were down at the pool, playing two-on-one chicken. I truly felt bad for Kendall because James and Carlos almost always won.

When I got my cup of water, I walked back to the room I shared with Kendall. Sitting cross-legged on my bed, I pulled out sketches from my drawer. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Katie found out I liked drawing and said I was actually good. I drew all of my favorite moments in the sketchbook. There was an old one of us performing at our first concert, one with Katie pushing us in the pool, and one with Gustavo yelling at us. Good times…

I had an unfinished picture of Katie riding the rollercoaster in Universal Studios yesterday. I had made sure to draw everything perfectly – Kendall's facial expression, Katie and her wig, me handing Katie my hat, James making sure to hold on tightly to her, and Carlos screaming his head off, smiling. One of the first pages was a picture of Katie hugging Kendall for dear life.

"Nice drawing." I turned around to see James at the door. He was still wet and wearing his swim trunks with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I scooted over to give room for James to sit on my bed.

"It's my drawing of Katie's first day in kindergarten."

James nodded as he sat beside me, flipping through my pictures. "Why do you draw so much?"

I blushed slightly. "Well…it's my way of writing down my favorite memories." He smirked.

"Like a diary."

"No," I said indignantly. "More like a man-diary!"

"A man-diary's a _journal_," replied James teasingly. "Actually, men don't _have_ diaries."

I punched him playfully as I spoke. "I remember Katie's first day. It was…" I paused, trying to find the right word.

"Interesting?" offered James. I nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>It was September of 2005, a special day for some people, and the worst day ever for other people. Katie Knight was one of those people.<em>

"_I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" the five-year old wailed. Kendall chuckled as he carried her on piggy-back._

"_Why not, Katie?" asked Hortense._

_She pouted. "I don't like learning." Carlos laughed._

"_No one does, Katherine Knight, no one does." Hortense, of course, looked offended._

"_HEY! I DO!"_

"_I mean, normal people don't like learning." This caused James and Kendall to smirk while the smart boy looked even more offended._

"_Carlos, I AM normal!" _

_Once the boy said this, Carlos shot back, "So, a person with the name Hortense is normal?" Katie started giggling._

"_Carlos, remember I told you guys to call me by my middle name? _Brandon_?" He emphasized._

"_Oh I'm sorry, Hortense," Carlos mockingly apologized. The five kids were able to see the fifth grade building – and Katie's kindergarten – from a far distance, which caused Katie to whimper._

"_Katie, it'll be fine," assured James. "You'll make new friends there!" The little girl in ponytails looked over at him._

"_Are you sure?" Although the pretty boy wasn't sure…at all…he nodded his head. "Of course, Katie! That's the best part about school, right?"_

"_What if I don't?"_

_Kendall immediately replied to her, "Of course you will. You're a Knight!" _

"_I'm still not sure…"_

"_Yes Katie, you will. You're amazing!" James hugged her, assuring her that she would be fine._

"_Um, okay. I think I'll like school."_

_Once the four boys had dropped off Katie, who was wearing a pink Minnie Mouse backpack that was much too large for her, they headed over to fifth grade._

"_How come Katie only trusts you?" whined Kendall. James shrugged as he pulled his lucky comb out of a back pocket._

_He flashed his signature smile, saying, "It's because I have _the_ look." He did his famous jazz hands, making his friends laugh, as they walked into the classroom._

* * *

><p><em>Katie walked into the kindergarten classroom, slightly amazed at how large the place was. There was a fish tank with a clownfish – NEMO! –, an area with twenty-four desks, a sign with the words 'Recess Room' that had several bean bag chairs, art supplies off to the far wall, and a bulletin board with the words 'Welcoming All Stars!' with cheesy yellow stars and the names of all the kids. <em>

_Katie read out Anna, Braxton, Charlie, Delilah, Elizabeth, Elijah, Frankie, Gabriel, Harry, Isabel, Justin, herself, Lucas, Mark, Natasha, Olivia, Philip, Quinn, Rae, Sarah, Tyler, Ursula, Vanessa, William, Xavier, Yolanda, and Zachary. _Whoa_, she thought._ Twenty-four names, twenty-four letters of the alphabet! …I think…_ She glanced at the digital clock and it read 7:48. School started at 8:00 so she had a lot of time to explore the classroom._

_The little girl skipped over to the Recess Room, which wasn't really a room, and sat on a purple bean bag chair. A few seconds later, a girl with blonde hair in a French braid and a lilac-colored dress with white shoes walked over to a pink beanbag chair and smiled. _

"_Hi! I'm Delilah Devons, aka 'the hair'." As she heard that, Katie quietly giggled, knowing that James called himself 'the face.' As Katie introduced herself, Delilah pulled out a pink brush and started combing her hair. _

_A tan girl hopped over to the two and smiled. Her hair was in pigtails like Katie's. The girl's hair was a very dark shade of brown and she had side bangs covering one eye._

"_My name's Vanessa Marcus! I like rollercoasters, kitties, and pizza!" Katie giggled as the girl spoke about her kitten named Mister Fluffawuffakins. _

_A third girl walked over to them and shyly said 'hi'. She quietly sat down on a black bean bag chair next to Katie and read a Magic Tree House book. Katie, being the curious person she was, spoke up._

"_Hi, I'm Katie Knight. I have a brother in fifth grade!" The girl looked up and smiled._

"_My brother is in this grade. He's my twin." This got Katie even more curious._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Harry Williams. He's five minutes younger than me. I'm Isabel Williams." She tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a simple ponytail._

"_Cool! I don't have a twin sibling. That sounds cool, though. Then, when you have homework, you can ask them for help!" The other girl smiled as she shook her head._

_Isabel giggled. "No, actually. He's _annoying._" _

"_Well, my brother's _really_ annoying. He calls me Baby Sister!" Katie replied. By the time she was done saying Kendall's nickname for her, Vanessa and Delilah had sat by the two, and the four girls were now in a circle._

"_Yeah, my sister's annoying, too," said Vanessa. "She goes on and on and on about boys…BLECH!" Delilah nodded, agreeing with the hyper girl._

_Katie spoke. "You know…it's weird, because we're all like my brother's friends! I'm like my brother, duh, Vanessa's like Carlos, Delilah's like James, and Isabel's like Hortense!" Everyone knew the boys, the 'Four Musketeers', as everyone would put it. Katie had no idea what a Musketeer was, but she thought of it as a good thing anyways._

"_Hey! We should be like your brother's friends, then!" Vanessa offered. The other girls smiled at the idea._

_Delilah commented. "But we should have a group name, like Katie's brother and his friends."_

"_Um…um…the Four Mouseketeers? No?" The others shook their head at Katie's suggestion._

_Vanessa offered a name. "The…Cuatro Amigos?"_

"_That means…what exactly?" questioned Isabel, to which Vanessa quickly replied that it means 'four friends' in Spanish._

"_Nah. We don't _all_ know Spanish. _I_ know French, though. How about…The Cuatro Amis? That's English, French, _and_ Spanish!" Delilah boasted proudly._

_From then on, the four were known as The Cuatro Amis, and just like Kendall and his friends, they caused a _whole_ lot of trouble._

_And the boys were proud of them._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...yeah...and if anyone reading this didn't know about what happened to James, aka FootballandBTR, (and I'm really bad at knowing about things so this is late) he commited suicide a few days ago.<br>****This story/chapter's dedicated to him, because he had leukemia too! Except this story doesn't have a happy ending, sadly...**


	7. Hospitals

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been updating this! I had a report and a swim meet this weekend and I was sleeping at midnight...asdfghjkl;kiw so yeah.**

*****Note: This chapter happens on the same day as Logan and James having that flashback.*****

**And this is all in Katie's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Ugh. Hospitals. Hate em. I've hated hospitals ever since the first time Carlos blacked out when he was just a third grader. In fact, that happened three days after they met Hortense, er, Logan. And being in here for almost a week? It sucks.

Well, there's a good thing about being in a hospital. You get to meet other people that also have leukemia. Like Braxton, who is fourteen. Oh, and there was Carter, who is just six years old and the cutest thing ever. There is also this girl named Miranda, but…she hates me. Probably because I'm Kendall's sister, because I heard her humming 'Music Sounds Better with U' and squealing when Kendall sang the other day.

Oh yeah, earlier my BFFEWOFMAFMTGTCBOHB's visited me. And if you're wondering, that means Best Friends Forever Even When One Friend Moves Away From Minnesota To Go To California Because Of Her Brother. Yeah. I swear my friends haven't really changed. At least personality-wise.

Vanessa Marcus is now in the football team. For boys. Isabel has a 4.0 GPA, the highest possible for a sixth-grader. And Delilah is the 'new James Diamond'. And all four of us have kept in touch, even when I moved away.

When I told them that I had leukemia, they immediately asked their parents if they could visit me over the weekends. Gustavo was nice enough (for once) to pay for their trip. I told them about my time in LA, and they got me caught up on all the 'middle school drama', according to Delilah.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it? Jake Mage _asked me out_! We went to the dance together, and…"

Vanessa talked about more academic things…kinda. "Oh geez, our math teacher is so _boring_! And she's teaching us the easiest things ever, like multiplying fractions! And then there's our English teacher who I always prank..."

And lastly, Isabel told me about her brother. "He's captain of the football team now, and the complete opposite of me. He's smart, though, but I'm _smarter_. He loves BTR, just like me, but he won't admit it."

Ah, good times.

Isabel also mentioned that the sixth graders were doing their country reports and hers was on the Philippines, Vanessa's was on some place called Liechtenstein, and Delilah's was on the Czech Republic. She remembered when Kendall did his country report.

* * *

><p><em>First-grader Katie Knight ran into her house after she was done playing outside in the Minnesota springtime. She hopped upstairs and opened a door that said 'Keep out: no girls allowed'. In tiny letters, the words 'except Katie' were scribbled on by her brother. She pushed the door open to reveal Kendall, who was slouched in front of the computer, tapping on the keys.<em>

"_Hiya, Big Brother! Whaddya doing?"_

_Kendall laughed. "I'm doing my country report on France. Did you know they eat snails there?" Katie made a grossed out expression that caused Kendall to laugh, but he immediately frowned again._

"_Katie, I need to work on my report. I have a due date tomorrow!" The blond whined._

"_What's a due date? And what's due tomorrow?" Katie curiously asked, walking over to Kendall._

"_A due date is a day that something's due. And tomorrow a map of France that I have to draw is due _and_ a section on France's tradition. Katie, it honestly and purely sucks to be a sixth grader in April." She giggled as she flopped down on his bed. Soon, she fell asleep to the tap-tap-tap of the keyboard._

"_Urggh," Kendall quietly groaned, staring at his computer screen._

France, also known as the French Republic, is the largest European country in the west. Its motto is "Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité", or Liberty, Equality, Fraternity…

_He was NEVER going to finish._

"_Kendall?" asked a little voice that was groggy. Katie woke up and dragged herself over to her brother._

"_I can't think of anything," Kendall confessed "I'm gonna give up soon." The little girl's eyes twinkled._

"_Well, in that case…"_

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

"_Let's go Kendall, let's go!" exclaimed Katie, clapping. She was now in her pink Barbie cheerleader costume. "Learn about France…" she paused to think about a word that rhymes with 'go'. "Learn about France-alolo! 'Cause I'm getting really bored-o!"_

_Kendall giggled as Katie did a cartwheel and nearly crashed into his trophy case. It wasn't really helping, but it _was_ amusing._

"_Get some inspiration for your report!" she exclaimed/sang, "Even though I know it's long, and boring, and hard!"_

_At least an hour later, Kendall was (finally) finished with his report, and Katie had long since gone to her bedroom. But he soon heard a creak at his door and turned around. Little Katie was there, her eyes half-open._

"_Are ya done?"_

"_Yes! Finally," replied Kendall, grinning. He glanced up at the clock, and it read 10:24. His mom had bugged him to sleep every five minutes. He was really relieved to not hear 'Kendall, sleep now. It's getting late', then 'Kendall, I mean it', and then 'Kendall. Sleep. Now'._

"_Well, since you're done…"_

"_What, Katie?"_

"_Can you play with me now?"_

* * *

><p>Yeah…I was the cutest 'Baby Sister' ever…I know. You should've seen Kendall's face when he found out the due date was moved to the next week!<p>

I went over to the cafeteria; it was lunchtime and I was starving. I use a wheelchair, partially because I don't have enough energy to walk and it's fun to use it.

"Hey, CD," I said, ruffling Carter's brown hair. He looked at me and smiled toothily.

"I'm eating grilled cheese!" I nodded and grinned at Braxton.

"How's it going, Brax?" He chuckled. And then there was the black-haired girl sitting at the far end of the table, sighing.

"Hi Miranda."

She rolled her eyes in response.

I tried again. "Did you know that Big Time Rush is going to visit all the patients in this hospital, as in _all_ the patients?"

This time, she slightly smiled, but still didn't look at me.

"_And_ take pictures with them and give out autographs?" I added. Miranda sighed, figuring out I'd never stop bugging her until she finally talked to me.

"Fine. Hi, Katie."

"YES!" I high-fived Braxton and Carter, who was giggling.

"Nice job. That's the first time she's talked to someone that's not in her family," spoke an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a boy with jet black hair that was spiked up like Logan's with tan skin and sea blue eyes. "I'm Ben Williams," he added. He looked at me expectantly as he sat down.

Ben Williams…I heard that name before…oh yeah!

"You're the boy that sent me the letter!" Ben nodded.

"Yeah. Just thought I'd come visit, because I live a few blocks away. You know, just trying to work out." I rolled my eyes. "No, not really. I'm just that nice," he said, flashing a grin. "Well, my sister's a huge fan of BTR. And I am too," he said quickly. I giggled. "I love how Carlos pranks that Bitters guy all the time. He reminds me of my principal," he said honestly. Soon enough, we got into a discussion on pranking Bitters.

It's just those short hospital visits that make people's days.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid ending...but yeah.<strong>

**And I'm seriously waiting for SEASON THREE! of Big Time Rush to air. Like, I'm dying here.**


	8. Dance

**1st of all...UGH! I keep writing Logan in the flashbacks instead of Hortense. So if I accidentally do that and you get confused, sorry. Urg…**

**Second, Season 3! Yesssss. And Backstage Rush was epic. :)**

**Third...I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MORE THAN A WEEK EVEN THOUGH IT'S ALMOST SUMMER. Gawsh, I hate having swim meets literally every weekend. -_-**

**Fourth, um, there's no fourth.**

**Oh wait! I don't own Big Time Rush and I should shut up. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

It was around lunchtime, a few hours after my best friends had landed back home in Minnesota. There was a dance going on in my old school, apparently.

_The school dance._

I suddenly remembered that _I _used to be one of the girls looking forward to dressing up, putting on a bit of makeup, and being able to see the disco lights and listen to the DJ in the school cafeteria. I even had someone to dance with…

Ugh. Today is gonna suck. I get to lie down in bed while other kids get to have fun with their friends.

On the other hand, I have to say that I'm pretty proud about the boys' dance, because they didn't totally mess things up that much.

* * *

><p><em>May 29. A long-dreaded day for most boys, and even some girls. A day also known as the school social. And the worst part? Everyone <em>had_ to go, because it was during school hours, or they sat in the office._

_Kendall tiptoed out of the kitchen after eating his Cheerios, making sure not to wake his mom or Katie up. It was _finally_ the day that he could show his friends his favorite grey beanie! Hats weren't allowed at school on regular days, but today, there was an exception. He loved his beanie so much…_

_What? Oh, yeah, his partner, er, he never even asked a girl to be his partner._

_Hortense was in the bathroom fixing his hair _slightly_. Pssshh, he was only dancing with his crush since forever, Sapphire Matthews, no biggie. He had on a blue sweater vest and jeans with his favorite pair of Nikes and black glasses. But today, since it was so special, he decided to wear his contacts for the first time in a while._

_Over at the Garcia house, Carlos was still snoring soundly. He didn't have to worry the dance because Chelsea Viette, his partner, was sick. He planned on munching on some chips and playing foosball with his other friends for the whole time._

_James, on the other hand, was up early, combing his hair to perfection. Hey, you had to look good to dance with _the _Laura Styles, right? It took him forever to make her say yes, too. He put on a blue polo and skinny jeans along with dress shoes – nothing too special. He planned on changing into something fancier before the social because his suit was _so_ uncomfortable. But Laura demanded that he should wear it._

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Ficklewitz, the school principal, tapped into the microphone. "Hello boys, girls, and teachers! Today has finally arrived: the Spring Dance!" He paused to wait for the cheering and screaming to calm down, but in reality, everyone was groaning. "Oh, okay then, have fun!"<em>

_All four boys were talking to each other as a steady beat from the music was booming off the walls. Carlos tried to start a conversation to ease their nerves. "So…Hortense, I heard that you like Sa–"_

"_Shh! She might hear! But," his face reddened, "I do. But anyways, James! You and Laura Styles. Isn't Laura that really rich girl that's neighbors with you?" He tried to change the subject._

"_Yeah. She _finally_ said yes to me after my 158__th__ try! It was well worth it, even though I have to wear this." He made a face after pointed at his suit, causing the others to laugh. _

_Hortense saw someone wearing skinny jeans (most seventh grade girls weren't even wearing skirts) and a frilled white shirt smiling at him. She had wavy dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin, and was wearing a necklace and bracelet. _

"_Guys, I see Sapphire. Um, bye." he awkwardly waved at his friends as he walked over to her. They started talking and were soon out of sight._

"_Hm, I never saw this coming," smirked James. "Hortense got the girl first. Just…wow."_

"_Yeah," agreed Carlos sadly. His oversized hockey helmet was almost covering his eyes. "Well, I _did_ have Chelsea Viette to dance with, but she got sick. So, wanna play foos–"_

"_Uhm, 'Litos? Earth to Carlos!" Carlos was staring at the entrance to the cafeteria in shock. He made weird noises that sounded like 'Che-u-wav-ee-eawa'. Kendall was pretty amused. "Okay then." Suddenly, he saw a blonde girl with hair pulled to one side walking over happily._

"_Carlos! I made it," she said, after she coughed. "Sorry, I'm still kinda sick, but," she blushed, "I felt bad leaving you." Carlos was smiling like a kid in a candy shop._

"_CHELSEA! I love – I mean, thanks so much!" Soon, they went off._

"_Yay, that leaves you and me, James," said Kendall bluntly._

"_Actually," replied James apologetically, "Laura's kind of right there, with her friends. She looks mad, so I should probably–"_

"_JAMES DIAMOND! IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN TEN SECONDS, YOU ARE NOT DANCING WITH ME! EVER!"_

"_That's my cue," the boy said weakly. He sprinted faster than Kendall had ever seen him run._

_Kendall groaned. "And then there was one." He strolled near the entrance, hoping to sneak off somewhere. Suddenly, he saw a skinny second grader skipping through the hallway, waving at him._

"_Hiya, Kendall! Have you danced with any girls yet?"_

"_Katie…"_

_She giggled. "Let me guess, you haven't danced with anyone?" He sheepishly nodded. "I can dance with you," she suggested._

_Her brother's eyebrows furrowed. "But you might get in trouble with your teacher."_

"_No, I won't, as long as it's still recess time for us!" She smiled, showing a gap where her two front teeth should be. She walked up to Kendall and hugged him._

"_Thanks, Baby Sister," he whispered in her ear. They walked back inside. _

_Most people were dancing, but most stopped and 'aww'hed when the brother and sister twirled around. So I guess you could say that all four boys had dates to the dance. _

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, groaning. I was in <em>no<em> mood to see anyone right now.

A boy with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin walked in. He was wearing a blue polo and jeans with black shoes. Honestly, I was really surprised.

Now, I did know this boy. His name was Wesley Delano, and he was new to my school in fifth grade. He quickly became one of the 'popular boys'. He's good-looking, caring, smart, and he plays almost every sport imaginable. All the girls had a crush on him, well, except for me.

One day in the same year, he texted me saying, 'all the guys have partners for the 6th grade dance already. I don't…' And that's how I got my partner. I feel really bad for him, honestly, and he's a really sweet guy. I don't think he found another partner, either.

"Wesley!" I exclaimed, blushing. So I _might_ have the slightest crush on him.

"Katherine," he said in turn. "I felt bad about, well…everything," he said, gesturing to my hospital room. "I wanted to come over here to make up for it." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I was a bit wobbly but I managed.

Now I knew this boy was _really_ sweet. He flew halfway across the country to dance with me!

I quietly spoke. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I can't just leave you hanging, can I?" He bowed. "May I have this dance?" Wesley turned a slow song on the radio, smiling. Soon we were twirling around the room, and he was making sure I didn't fall.

While we were dancing, Wes spoke. "Back in 'Sota, some girls were asking me to the dance. I said no…" He blushed again. "I said that I would dance with _the _Katie Knight."

I blushed again. Someone count how many times I'm blushing! "_The _Katie Knight? Am I really that famous back home?"

He mockingly gasped. "You really don't know how much all the guys in your class wanted to dance with you once Big Time Rush formed? But once they found out you had leukemia…" He trailed off.

"What?" I asked, pushing the topic.

He frowned. "They didn't care about you anymore. Almost nobody did. Only your friends. And me. But on a happier note, we're going to Outdoor School next week in Wisconsin! We might get to see the Great Lakes."

I knew that he wanted to change the subject, but I didn't care. I knew he just wanted me to be happy, so I talked about my Outdoor School in Nevada, and how there was a rock climbing wall and a lake that everyone swam in.

We talked so long that a nurse had to tell us that visiting hours were over.

Wesley got up out of his chair and smiled sadly at me. "Bye, Katherine Knight. Don't let your classmates forget you, okay?" He kissed me on the forehead as he left. I lay on my bed, dazed. _The_ Wesley Delano just flew halfway across the country…just for me. He danced with and _kissed_ me. And most importantly, he _cared_ about me.

I guess that was my going away present, huh?

_"I Won't Give Up"_ by Jason Mraz played on the radio as I thought more about the few days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. This was long. And it had a sucky ending.<strong>

**By the way, does anyone watch American Idol? I got mad when Jessica lost.**

**And Touch...oh my goodness. Touch is my new favorite TV series (besides Big Time Rush of course)! I love is so much, and the season finale's on Thursday, and I'll be gone all this week.**

**So...review? Please? **


End file.
